


Dirty Boy

by MissMoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bossy Erwin sexes it up, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Double Penetration, Eren is a teenaged slob, Eren's wet dreams are out of control, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi is a cleanfreak, Levi is a masochist, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: Levi is on another cleaning spree. Eren and Erwin take matters into their own hands. Other body parts come into play.





	Dirty Boy

 

Levi was done dusting and scrubbing his own room. Shit, he could eat off the fucking floor, it was that meticulously, clinically clean. Then he moved on to Erwin’s room, just to irritate him. Erwin wasn’t a slob, not like Eren, but Erwin was hopeless when it came to his sock and underwear drawers. Levi emptied both drawers from the dresser and spread everything out on the bedcover. Then he neatly folded each pair of boxers and matched up all the loose socks—not a single one had been paired properly!—and put each item back in the drawers, color-coded as they should be. There. Done. Now, on to the main challenge. 

He couldn’t even open Eren’s door like it was any other room. No, he had to put his shoulder into it because the floor was littered with a fetid assortment of worn and unwashed clothing, dirty towels, muddy boots, tangled and frayed straps and harnesses, and what may have been uneaten heels of _bread?_  It was like wading through a tornado of filth. 

Right. Okay. Levi tightened the handkerchief he wore on his head, reached into his pocket and took out another handkerchief. He had come prepared. This was Eren’s room, after all, and he was ready for the stench. Handkerchief #2 was quickly wrapped around his nose and mouth and tied tightly behind his head. Next, he slipped on a new pair of heavy gloves. There was no way any of this shit was touching his bare skin. In his mind, Levi mapped out the room, quadrant by nauseating quadrant. He would work his way with methodical precision from the door, placing each offending article into garbage bags that would then be hauled out to the pits to be burned. It took a while. The shit was piled pretty high. 

“Jaeger,” Levi muttered under his breath, “I ought to leave you outside the wall. Fucking green-eyed brat.” He straightened and wiped his sweating forehead on the back of his arm. Yeah. He’d have to scrub himself six times over in the bath later on. 

By the time he made his way over to the bed on the other side of the room, he was on the verge of retching. The bed was unmade, of course, the sheets and blankets crumpled all willy-nilly. He pulled the linens off of the mattress and then he saw what had been hidden underneath: probably a week’s worth of soiled undies shoved towards the footboard. Levi doubled over in disgust. He picked up a pair of briefs and his eyes almost fell out of his head. The thing was practically rigid, _crisp_ with dried cum. On impulse, Levi flung it across the room, his body shivering and jerking with horror. 

“What the fuck?” he screamed. He would never be clean again. “Teenagers! Fucking freaks! All of them!” 

He was hysterical and all he could do was wrap his arms around his ribs, trying to soothe himself. That Eren. Why had he thought he could go into that boy’s pigsty of a room and survive? Levi felt his legs giving out, his small, untainted body collapsing onto the bed. Oh, no, no, no! He had to get out of there before the germs invaded his pure, unblemished skin. But it was hopeless. Levi was writhing, helpless, on the bed, in a swoon, and then he found himself face to face with another pair of cum-splattered undies. He gulped in a hitching breath of air, but it only filled his nostrils with the residual scent of…oh god, he was going to vomit. But he didn’t vomit, as much as he wanted to. Despite all the dry-heaving, he felt his cock plumping. 

“Somebody kill me!" he moaned aloud. 

“I think you mean, ‘Somebody fuck me’,” came a deep voice. 

Levi opened his eyes to see Erwin leaning against the doorway, one arm resting casually against the jamb. Peeking under Erwin’s right armpit was a pair of green eyes with pupils blown wide open. Erwin was grinning. So was Eren. Then both of them—a paragon of manhood and…uh…a teenaged pervert—slowly stalked into the room towards his prone body. 

“Who told you to rearrange my drawers?” Erwin demanded. He was standing right over Levi now and smirking. “What’s it to you if I want to wear mismatched socks?” With that, Erwin divested Levi of both handkerchiefs and roughly yanked off his gloves. 

“I-I had a little free time,” Levi stammered. Erwin was wrecking him with that look of total domination. And then Levi heard the door closing, the lock clicking shut, light footsteps, a pair of green eyes on him. Shit. 

Erwin tilted his handsome blond head to Eren. “Should we punish him for going into our rooms and fucking with our personal space? Our _things_?” 

Eren smiled the sweetest, most innocent smile. “Yeah. Let’s mess him up.” 

Levi made to get up from the bed but the sight of Erwin and Eren stripping off their clothes absolutely paralyzed him. He curled up into a fetal position instead and whimpered. What were they going to do to him? Spank him? Well, that would be acceptable. He could handle that, but the fact that both of the men were salivating told Levi that a simple, sanitary spanking was _not_ on the agenda. He whimpered several more times as he was stripped of his own clothing. Then Erwin spit into his hand and wiped it onto his straining cock and lifted Levi’s legs off the mattress. 

“Things are gonna get down and dirty, Levi,” Erwin growled into his face, “and you’re gonna like it.” 

Levi keened out as Erwin breached his hole. It hurt like hell and it felt so fucking good. He lay panting as Erwin tore into him. The man was showing no mercy. _As if_ Levi wanted mercy. 

“Ah! Ungh!” Levi cried out. “Erwin!” His whole body was on fire, bolts of lightning shooting through him from his sweet spot all the way up his spine and out of the top of his skull. “I can’t! So dirty!” Yeah, it was dirty and Levi was rolling in the muck and loving it. 

Suddenly, Levi felt Erwin’s arms beneath him curling around his back, lifting him up off the mattress. The room tilted and the next thing he knew, he was on top of Erwin, chest to chest, his ass waving in the air, Erwin’s cock still lodged deep inside of him. 

“C’mon, boy. Go for it,” Erwin rumbled. 

Levi opened his eyes, fuck-drunk, and realized that Erwin wasn’t speaking to him; he was talking to Eren. That could only mean one thing. Levi felt the _heat_ of Eren before he felt another cock pressing against his already stretched hole. 

“What are you doing?” Levi shrieked, trying desperately to look over his shoulder. Why bother? He knew what was coming next. Levi opened his mouth, relaxing his lower jaw, because what happened up top controlled what happened down below. He had to go completely lax or he would be ripped to shreds. He heard a grunt and then felt more pressure, more searing pain. So fucking good! “Ah! Ah!” Levi dropped his head against Erwin’s collarbone and submitted fully, his body boneless and now sandwiched between the two of them rutting into him. He had never been so open, so hungry and filled. He could die now and be happy. 

It didn’t take long for all three of them to reach climax. Levi didn’t even need to touch his cock to cum. The sensation of two dicks spurting and spasming deep inside him was enough to push him over the edge. The scent of his own seed wafted up his nostrils. He pushed his tongue into Erwin’s mouth, biting at his lips, reveling in the sharp jolts of pain as Eren nipped into the side of his neck. 

“I’m cleaning your rooms more often,” Levi panted. “At least once a week.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, anyone who has raised a teenaged boy will know that the state of Eren's room isn't exactly an exaggeration. Just sayin'.


End file.
